


the only bro for me (a moondust fanfic)

by orphan_account



Category: moondust - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yandere, twinktown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: uto realisez hiz feelingz 4 zippy...... but iz it too late??????????





	1. ur the only bro 4 me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hala amaris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hala+amaris).



> im so sorry god i wrote this dnd campaign and therefore this atrocity is my doing. please take me out in an act of mercy. my dnd party wrote this for the love of god send help

thier just like hanging out in a hotel room in twink town. and its kind of like right about now where we are in the story. thier on the bed and zippy is laying with his head on utos chest and his legs are hanging like off the bed and hes like kicking his legs and hes like'  
"hey uto?"

"yeah bro?"

"do you think im a twink?"

"I mean objectivley bro? ur a twink"

"ok bro this is gonna sound crazy but bear with me bro", zippy siad "i know youre like really into twinks like wehn we showed up to tiwnnk town and you were like you where all the twink s at? and like you dont like have feelings for me do you, bro?"

"what bro? like, no bro," uto said," im all about twinkds but of course not bro, were just bros."

" alright bro i was just making sure cause like its part of bro code that you cant keep secrets form each other"

no bro thatd be like toally weird", uto said, " you dont have feelings for me right casue like were just bros"

"yeah," zippy said, "we're just bros, you know that im like inot gandy and you and i are just bros bro"

uto says " yeah bro totally like you kknow im spoken for like dont worry fabout it bro we're just bros"

then they have a loving bro moment weher they look inoit each others eyes and only jerk it a little bit ( not all the way). they fall asleep before they nut therefore its not gay. uto got back up and grabbed his diary, and in it he wrote "daear diary, today zippy zart broke my zippy heart" and then cried dramatically and his eyeliner went everywhere.

 

LATEER THAT NIGHT,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

zippy came up to uto and waz like hey, can you read this *******************************SEXT********************************** that i got from gandy"

uto says, "no bro, i cant do this anymore"

"is this because im illiterate? like you know that i cant read but like this is something a bro has to do for a bro sometimes!"

"bro," uto said, "you know i dont care that you cant read, thats not my problem with this, i just cant do this anymore."

" fine, if yoyu weont read it for me ill just teach myself how to read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" zipy snatches the *********************sext************************** from uto and runs to the library to learn how to read.

"bro, " uto says tearfully as sippy runs awayh, "youre the only bro 4 me........................................."


	2. why do nt u luv me bro?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sippy tries to learn to read and uto confeseses his luv........

zippyz in the library tryingn to teach himself how to read andhes using shit for preschoolers to leardn the letters. Uto walks in and zipy is worn out and tired and its taking atoll on him to learn how to read. Next to him is a note from gandy taht says "hey, u up? (wink emoji)". sippy tries to use the book to figrue out what the notesays but he cant figure it out. uto appraces and says   
"hey bro, you doing ok?"

zippy sighs "i dont know youve been actring really weird since the hotel room bro and this is really difficult for me nad i dont know why you left me alone like this"

uto says " i know bro i mreally sorry i just dont wanna ruin our broship you know?"

"nothning could ruin our broship bro, youre the onl;y; bro for me. lay it on me" zippu saied

"i konw bro," uto says " i just think what im baout to say will ruin our broship.

they make eye contact and theh bustling and busy sounds of the twink town library fade away as thier minds meld in a tru bro way and in their tru; bro mind meld uto says thorugh telepapically' "bro, i think i like-like you bro."

zippy gasps and disconennts the mind meld out of shock i guess. "bro, you could never ruin our broship, but i just dont feel taht way abt u......"

HAAAAAUURURUUGGGG, AHHHHHHHHH

uto runs away heartbroken . later he writes in his diarry, "zippy zart you broke my heart......................................................... again. "

later uto goes to take a shower to calm his nnerves and after he gets out he stards in front of the mirror soaking wet. he staresd at himself naked while putting on a fresh coat of eyeliner. gengis khan was definetly playing i the background. he goes " what does gandy have that i dont have im super strong and i punch thighns really good and kick things really good, and stab things really good, and i cant fly i have wings, gandy cant fly, and gandy is a slave to capitalism and im just wanted for treason." uto stares harder into his eyes and goes "is it cause my skins grey? is it cause of my three pronged angel penis? i dont get it, why dont you love me bro........."

uto draws a heart with a z+ u in it. he drew a zig zag through it as his fresh eyeliner dripped down his face again.


End file.
